


Praying

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Gender is Confusing, Human AU, Nothing Hurts, Oops?, The power of friendship, Tumblr, a mild reference to past suicidal thoughts and behaviors, also, because they have, binary genders? what are those?, but that's okay, everyone is non-binary, guess what! i came back to this 'verse, social media au? i guess?, this was supposed to be a lot more painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Virgil's life had become so, so good. The best revenge was living well, and by god, Virgil was getting the best revenge they could ever hope for.





	Praying

There were some days that Virgil could barely comprehend how good everything was. Sometimes, when everything was quiet, and it was just the two of them, maybe on their movie nights as the credits rolled, and Patton was asleep and maybe drooling on Virgil’s chest. Maybe when they were eating breakfast together, sometimes cold cereal and sometimes pancakes and sometimes waffles and sometimes bacon.

Some days, they’d just have to step back and take a deep breath and allow themself to  _ believe _ it. And Patton would look up, if he was there, and smile at them, and the sheer power of the love Virgil felt for their best friend would almost knock them off their feet. They hadn’t known they could feel love this strongly, be loved this deeply by someone, until they had met Patton.

Patton and Virgil had met each other two and a half years ago. Patton had saved Virgil’s life. He wouldn’t learn that for another year and a half, how  _ close _ Virgil had been to ending it when they met.

A year ago, Virgil had sobbed into Patton’s shoulder as they finally told him everything. And Patton had just wrapped his arms around them, and held them until they couldn’t cry anymore.

Two and a half years ago, they hadn’t been able to imagine a future.

Now, they could.

Virgil was perched on the kitchen counter, holding the bowl and stirring the batter for the oven pancake Patton had decided the two of them just  _ had  _ to cook for lunch.

“Okay, but apples or raspberries?” Patton asked. He was standing in front of the fridge, hands on his hips, trying to decide which kind of fruit he’d rather have in the pancake. Virgil rolled their eyes and smiled.

“Could always do both,” they said. “Throw in blueberries too, just for interest.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Patton said, pulling all three kinds of fruit out of the fridge. “Maybe we could try peaches, too! Next time.”

“That’s good they’re for next time, since we don’t have any,” Virgil replied. Patton was arranging the fruit onto the sheet pan, making artful arrangements out of the apples, blueberries, and raspberries. “Ready for the batter?”

“ _ Batter _ me up!” Patton said, laughing and moving aside. He had a goofy little grin on his face. Virgil chuckled, slid off the counter, and walked over to the pan. They poured the batter in, being painstakingly careful not to let it disturb Patton’s design with the fruit. Patton stood at their side, watching with keen amber eyes as Virgil scraped out the last of the batter and then set the bowl to the side.

“This better go up on your Instagram and Tumblr when it’s done,” Virgil said, opening the preheated oven and sliding the unbaked pancake in. “It’d be a crime against humanity to deprive the internet of the majesty of your fruit artwork.”

“Awww,” Patton cooed, brushing against Virgil’s side. “I’ll be sure to credit you for the great work you did mixing everything together!”

Virgil blushed and ducked their head, rubbing the back of their neck. “Ah, well, it wasn’t much, but, uh, thanks.”

“Of course!” Patton exclaimed. “It’s not a problem at all! You contributed, your name’s going in the credits!” He wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulder, pulling them close for a side-hug. Virgil smiled and leaned into the hug. They used to be frightened of how much they loved him, but now? It was just a fact of life. The sun rose in the east, Patton loved Virgil and Virgil loved Patton. It was how things always should’ve been and how things always would be.

If you had asked Virgil three years ago what they thought about soulmates, they would’ve scoffed in your face. Soulmates didn’t exist. True love didn’t exist.

Their opinion had changed. They had met Patton, and while it wasn’t always easy… they were soulmates. Virgil had opened the subject once, and Patton? Patton agreed. Just because there wasn’t a convenient mark, or happening, that would denote them as soulmates didn’t mean that they  _ weren’t _ .

“Hey, look, Logan and Roman are doing reblog poetry again!” Patton said, holding out his phone so Virgil could read it. Patton’s phone case was pastel rainbow with a dog on it, and three charms hung from it: a dog emoji, a cat emoji, and one of the purple devil emojis (he had asked Virgil which emoji they would use to describe themself. That was it).

Logan and Roman were, indeed, up to reblog poetry: Roman had started, laying out the meter of the poem, while whatever they did within the next couple reblogs would set the rhyme scheme. That particular one they were working on was about stars- onstage and in the sky. Those were both common topics of the two’s reblog poetry, although that was the first time they were featured in a poem together.

Virgil read through that poem, and groaned when they got to the end. “You already liked it! I’m going to have to go find it on my own, then, I guess.” They sighed. “So much  _ effort _ .”

Patton laughed and took his phone from where Virgil was holding it out to him. Virgil smirked and pulled their own phone out of their pocket. They quickly found the current poem-in-process, liked, and reblogged it.

The two of them waited in the kitchen, sitting on the counter together with their arms linked while they scrolled through Tumblr and occasionally Twitter. When one of them found a post the other would like, they’d show it to them, and they’d laugh together and occasionally Patton would almost fall off the counter. Virgil was incredibly skilled at catching their best friend, given that Patton was very bad at managing to stay on the counter once he got up on it.

The oven timer beeped, and the two of them got off the counter to go pull the pancake out. Virgil, the one with the hotpads (as much as Patton loved baking, once he had forgotten to grab the hotpads before trying to pull a cookie sheet out of the hot oven. Virgil had appointed themself responsible for handling of hot pans after that), set the pan on the butterfly trivet on the table. Patton took a few pictures of it for his social media, which had the fortuitous side effect of giving the pancake time to cool off some.

The two of them sat down to eat, setting their phones together on one end of the table. A few bites in, and Virgil paused.

“Good new recipe?” they asked, smiling at Patton. Patton beamed back.

“It’s delicious!”

Virgil had to agree. They had great food, a mostly stable life, an amazing platonic life partner, and so what if their past was dark? The best revenge, after all, was living well.

So take that, you deceitful bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> used they/them for Virgil. (yes, they're all non-binary)  
> this takes place after Gender is Hard  
> based on Praying by Kesha and how??? had i not??? heard this song??? already????????? i love it and i'll probably write more styled after it  
> this was supposed to be a bit more screaming catharsis but i guess fluff is good too  
> if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and a comment!  
> with love,  
> Kestrel

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Praying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445884) by [mintsinthemug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug)




End file.
